Soul Mate OneShot
by LaBonitaBailarina
Summary: Esme thinks about Edward's & Bella's relationship from the beginning until now. Post Eclipse.


Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. This week was very hectic and I barely had time to myself so that I could think about my next one-shot. I was so busy that while I was thinking about this, I was shopping for groceries and let me tell you something. I put things in the cart that weren't even on my list at least eleven times! But anyway, I got another one-shot for you, my lovely readers. I felt it was time to give Esme the spotlight for a moment, so I hope you enjoy. :)

Summary: Esme thinks about Edward's and Bella's relationship and its uniqueness. Post Eclipse

* * *

**Soul mate**

It was another rainy afternoon in Forks and Esme was sitting in a comfortable leather armchair with her pencil and notepad in hand as she looked outside. She watched with her heightened vision as the tiny drops of rain fell and collided with each other or hit the ground with a watery thud. She began to sketch the way a raindrop followed the intricate design of a leaf as it slowly slid down when she heard Edward's and Bella's footsteps coming down the stairs.

Esme couldn't help the smile that grazed her lips as she caught the way their fingers were entwined together. She noticed that neither glanced at her as they made their way to the kitchen, their eyes never straying from the other's face. Esme certainly didn't need her heightened vision to see the love radiating from their eyes, it even seemed to radiate off of them wherever they went.

She clearly remembered the night Edward came back from spending the entire day with her. She had _never_ seen the look of pure love and happiness on his face before, and for a second, she almost couldn't recognize him. His face looked brighter, more open when Esme had asked him how his day with her had gone.

Esme was slightly surprised when Edward began to enthusiastically tell her everything that had happened. From how she had enjoyed with him the meadow he went to and how he had finally felt enough control to kiss her, to just holding her in his arms as she slept. Esme was sure that if she was alive, her heart would have burst open from all the happiness she felt at that moment. It was like someone had pulled the grey, heavy blanket that had engulfed her oldest son throughout his entire existence, making him seem like a tired and lonely old man. That day she saw a new Edward, a younger, livelier man that was soaring high on love's wings. She felt all her worry and sadness completely washed away as she stared into Edward's exultant and triumphant expression that day.

She watched as Edward carefully placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up onto the counter so that she could watch as he cooked for her. Esme's heart was suddenly filled with pride as she recalled that Edward had watched and memorized hundreds of recipes daily so that he could cook for Bella. With one simple gesture he had demonstrated just how much devotion and love he had for her.

Bella's small, fragile hand came up and stroked Edward's cheek for a moment before he kissed the palm of it and turned around to start the stove and take out everything he needed to make a meal. Bella's cheeks were now stained a light pink from Edward's actions, and Esme couldn't help despite how hard she tried the small amount of venom that surfaced in her mouth. She quickly swallowed it and instead focused on all the great attributes her soon to be daughter-in-law had.

No matter how hard Edward tried to convince her that she was beautiful, Bella never seemed to believe it. It surprised Esme sometimes how she caught her looking at Edward, as if he deserved someone better than her. She also saw how her smile would falter when she was dressed nice and saw Alice and Rosalie, instantly comparing herself to them. Sure Rosalie was stunning and beautiful to the point of intimidation, but Bella's beauty was simple and natural—effortless and vibrant.

She was even more beautiful on the inside. Esme couldn't be more thankful to her for being patient with Edward, for she knew he could be a lot to handle with his constant mood swings and self-doubt. Bella had looked beyond his mistakes in the past and saw them just as a 'rebellious stage' as Edward had informed her and Carlisle. She had proven to be the bravest person Esme had ever met for staying with them after the whole unfortunate business with the nomads and the strongest for going after Edward when he had lied to her and told her that he didn't love her anymore.

Esme tried to forget about those months, because until then, she had never seen Edward look so weak and defeated. It was like someone was beating him and he took all the blows willingly. He was back to his old self but worse, more closed off and distant. He had been emotionless and empty as a shell and nothing or no one could help him. Esme had been heartbroken along with him and thought that all hope was lost when out of nowhere, Alice's vision and Edward misunderstanding brought them together again. This time, Esme wasn't surprised at all at how quickly they made up. Love like theirs couldn't be destroyed or forgotten. Yes, Edward had made a terrible mistake, but Bella hadn't judged him or expected him to be perfect; she took her son just as he was: a stubborn and over-worrying soul.

Edward's head suddenly came up and he gave Esme a skeptic look before focusing again on what he was doing. Esme shook her head and sighed. She knew all about Edward's views on vampires having souls and heaven and hell. Esme hadn't really been raised as a religious person, and when she lost her baby, her doubt about there being a higher power grew. But the one thing she was certain of that without a soul, you can't feel emotions. So if she could love her family, could feel worry and emotional pain, then surely something was still inside her. It might not be their souls, but… maybe it was the _essence_ of their souls.

After a few more minutes, the smell of food filled the air and Edward turned the stove off. Bella leaned slightly and sniffed the warm aroma before a smile overtook her features. Her stomach seemed to agree, for it growled softly, but loud enough for Esme and Edward to catch it. Edward laughed softly and Esme smiled again while Bella blushed.

He removed the pan and poured what looked like a certain kind of pasta in one of Esme's most expensive china. He grabbed a fork along with the plate before leaning against the counter beside Bella. He speared a few pieces of pasta and held up it in front of Bella's face. She looked surprised for a second at Edward's gesture before she smiled softly and opened her mouth while stretching forward. Esme caught Edward's nervous expression while he impatiently waited for Bella to finish chewing.

"Well?" Edward asked once she stopped. He was tense as he watched her.

Bella looked up in serious thought for a moment. She was unintentionally making it suspenseful for the _both _of them. Esme also wanted to know if a vampire could cook even without a liking for food or the smell of it to guide one.

Bella now looked Edward straight in the eye, but instead of answering, she pulled on his shirt to bring him closer and kissed him. Esme couldn't help quietly giggling at her son when Bella pulled away, leaving him with a goofy grin on his face.

One more thing she was certain of was that Edward was absolutely happy with Bella and that he had finally found her. His soul mate.

* * *

A/N: So… What do you think? Was it fluffy enough for you at the end? Liked Esme's POV? Now, you know what to do. Review away!


End file.
